Chronicles of a Yank
by deathburn
Summary: Trash Summary: I put myself in the Harry Potter universe with a few magical goodies. You can expect some characters to lose their place in the world. After all this is fanservice for the author. Rated M for language violence, and eventual sex.


The door blew open as a bundle of bushy-brown hair and indignation stormed into the room

H - "you insufferable PRAT!" ahhh crap I'm in trouble now... "When were you going to tell me, did you EVER plan on telling me, or were you just going crawl in a corner and DIE leaving me to think you had run away?"

M - "Well you're lively today," fuck... feeling really woozy at this point, "I guess you figured it out?"

H - "Figure what out MATTHEW? that your so-called fealty vow was really a love vow? That if I don't reciprocate it that you'll DIE in 30 days!? Yes, I figured it out. When were you planning on telling me?"

M - "I wasn't.

Hermione froze completely, the look of rage melted away to one of pure open mouthed shock. Reaching forward matt put a finger under her jaw and closed her mouth.

M - "you keep it open and flies will set up room there"

The shock broken Hermiones eyes took on a dangerous glinnt.

H - "What do you mean you weren't going to tell me?"

Matthew gulped and prepared himself for the return of Hurricane Hermione. Honestly the girl meant well but she could be a force to be reckoned with and his body was already burning up.

M - "I never intended to tell you, this wasn't something you chose I saw no reason for you to shoulder a burden like this. I didn't save you to trap you Hermione, I saved you because I couldn't bear to see you die"

H - "ANd you think I'd be happy watching you die? Look just stand there and give me your hand so I can recite the vow myself, honestly I don't see why you made such a huge deal over this."

Despite the pain in his body and the lightness of his head Matthew had to laugh at bushy-haired friend. Leave it to her single minded focus to ignore all the relevant details and only pick up the spell.

M - "It doesn't work like that."

H - "Sure it does look," Hermione shoved a large tome in Matthews face, "I found the incantation right here all I have to do is take your hand and repeat the words."

M - "Sure, for the courting phase."

H - "Courting phase?"

M - "The tome you're reading isn't entirely accurate. The vow was initially intended as an opening rite into a magical marriage ceremony. In order to save your life I had to skip steps and put them out of order, not a damaging thing but it meant that my vow to you had larger reprucssions. Let me guess you saw the entry and realized that we should be able to leave each other alone after the vow was passed right?"

Hermione nodded her head, confusions still apparent on her face but a slight tick in her hands told Matthew that if he didn't get to the point soon enough she'd be flipping through the book looking for answers.

M - "When you got hit by McNairs curse I gave you my magical energy to fight it. But magical energy doesn't work that way, your body's magic was fighting my own remember? "

H - "I remember, you saved me by fusing our magic... but what does that have to do with why the vow won't work?"

M - "The vow won't work because as far as our magic is concerned, we're married."

H - "MARRIED!? how could you DO something like that? I mean I wasn't even concious.."

M - "It was the only way to make sure that Madame Pomfreys treatment didn't cause a separation of our magics before the curse could be dealt with. You had almost none left in your body, had mine not been there I don't even know if you would have stayed alive."

H - "Okay, so what now? I mean that still doesn't explain why affirming our relationship won't save your life. It's completely sudden, but being married to you can't be THAT bad and besides I'm sure there's always divorce if we find each other impossible to be around, you're already my best friend."

M - "It won't work because we need to CONSUMATE the relationship in order for it to matter."

Hahah wow two for two I've managed to shock her quiet twice in a day this is awesome. Hermione had turned a very attractive shade of red and seemed to be fumbling for words.

H - "Consumate. . . you mean we'd have to... I mean... WE'RE BARELY 16!"

M - "Yea, and no there's no magical divorce Hermione. The joining of magics is the ultimate commitment to an individual, it's for life. By putting my magic into your hands and giving you dominance well... I've basically given you my life."

Authors Notes - Okay so this all stemmed from an idea I had while suffering from a fever one night. I thought "hey, wouldn't it be awesome if I got myself into the harry potter world and shunted Ron Weasley out?" Anyways a few things to note, one this particular teaser is from their fifth year and I plan on going in from year one so it'll be a long way off. Two I listed the pairing as OC and Luna, that's simply my fanboyism kicking in. YES I hope to pair myself up with Luna throughout the years but my characters have a habit of taking on a personality and life of their own so we'll see if it goes that way. Hermione will be my main love-interest/female lead for majority of the first year and that sets a pretty substantial grounding for relationships later on. Oh and I pushed back the entire harry potter world by one year. Everyone graduates after they hit 18 so that means 5th years will be 16 first years will be starting at 12. Why? Because I can't really remember being eleven, but I remember actual crushes running rampant at 12. anyways universe is obviously AU and there won't be too much weasly bashing but I just don't like him enough to keep him in my story.


End file.
